Dooms' Revenge
by Mega101
Summary: As the team is in training, they find themselves trapped in the helicarrier. As Dr.Doom is taking over, making every weapon against them. Plz follow/ revw/ fav Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi my name is Peter Parker, also known as the amazing spider man. I am the leader of a team in S.H.I.E.L.D. You know, being a leader is pretty hard wor-..."hey keep it down , I'm trying to watch the game over here!"

"That's Luke Cage, also known as Powerman. When it comes to fighting, he's the man for the job.

"Parker, cut it out! This is not a reality show. Besides I need to concentrate on my video game!"

'That's Sam Alexander, also known as Nova, also known as buckethead. '

We call him that because of his oddly shaped helmet which is part of his weird costume."

"At least I don't have spider web crap coming out of my sleeves!"

"Anyway, when it comes to laziness, irresponsibility and procrastination, he is the man. But I do have to give it to him, he is a really good cook. And he is lightning fast!"

"Lightning fast? I have supersonic speed! I can even break the sound barrier!"

"Yeah, and yet, you still don't make it to class on time."

"We'll, I have-... "

"Yeah. Whatever."

"And as you can see, he can be a real show off."

"Ugh, you're just jealous of me!"

"Yeah sure jealous. That's what I am. Anyway, being a leader is pretty hard wor-... '

"Silence Parker. I am meditating. If I do not concentrate, I will not be able to grasp my full chi energy.

"That's Dany Rand, also known as Ironfist. He literally has fists of iron. He is the most calm, and relaxed person I know." "Like I was trying to say,for the third time, being a leader is pretty hard wor-..."hey Parker, keep it down, I'm studying for our chemistry test on Monday."

"That's Ava Ayala, also known as White Tiger. When it comes to incredible ninja skills, she's got 'em. And as you can see, she cares a lot about her grades." "And that's pretty much my team. Well, I'll let you read on.

Beep beep beep! Peters alarm went on at 7:30am on Saturday to go training.

"Ugh! It's Saturday, c'mon!" Sam yelled across the rooms exhaustedly.

"Lets go guys. We need to go to training!" Peter said as he was getting out of bed.

"Ugh, do we have to go?!" Sam complained.

Peter chose not to answer, and got up. He went downstairs to make breakfast. In a couple of minutes, Ava came down. Then Dany. Then Luke. But Sam never came. They finished breakfast, and Sam was still not ready. until finally, Sam came down stomping and yawning loudly.

"Sam? You're just waking up?!" Ava asked a little confused.

"Duh! It's Saturday!" He pointed out.

"Your gonna make us be late, bucket head!" Spider man said a little angrily.

"C'mon, it's Saturday! I'm sure Fury will cut us some slack!"

"Are you sure about that?" Fury said through Sam's communicator.

"Ohhh uhhhh... We-.."

"Just get your butts over here in training. Fury out."

"See what you did? "Way to go, Sam."

"What did I do? It's not like Fury's always happy." "Whatever, lets just go."

"Ha, take that you piece of scrap metal!" Peter yelled victoriously as he shot a web at a robot and threw it on the wall.

"Yeah, one down, 99 to go webhead!" Nova said sarcastically. Nova shot an energy ball at a group of robots and watched as they exploded. "Now that's how you kill robots!" Nova said proudly.

"Guys, less arguing, more fighting!" Powerman said turning to look at Spider-Man and Nova.

White Tiger took a step back, then took a huge leap forward, right into a robot, smashing it to the wall. Iron Fist did the same, but with his fist.

Spider-Man was making a final jump to take down a robot. When everything went black. Making a shutting down noise.

"Whoa," he said as he fell to the ground. Since the robot had stopped moving. Red lights started to flash in the practice room. Making them confused.

"Is this still training?" Tiger asked as she looked at the lights.

"Maybe..." Spider-Man said as they all looked around suspiciously. When his communicator when on. It was Fury.

"Okay team," he started. "Looks like we're having some sort of unknown signal hacking into our system. Co-"

"So..this isn't training?" Nova interrupted.

"No. While we try to-" the signal started to get lost. As his communicator started going static. They frowned.

"Director Fury?" Spider-Man asked. All looking at the screen.

"Better com-" it was cut of again.

"So much for good technology..." Nova teased in the air.

"Start gefftingg ooouuuggggtt" and with that the screen went black. They stared at it.

"Anybody catch any of that?" Powerman asked confused.

"I think he said something about," tiger said. "Getting out?" She said confused.

They glanced at each other. Until the silence was broken by nova.

"Alright," he said as he crossed his arms. "So lets get out." He said as he started to fly towards the door. The others shrugged and followed.

"Whooaa!" Nova said. As the door closed right in front of him. The windows closed next. As they looked around they saw everything closed.

"Yea, um, I think this is bad..." Spider-Man said. As the had all a fighting position.

"You think?" Nova said. Hands glowing. When the tv turned on. They froze. As it was Dr. Doom.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Plz follow, favorite, and review thxD~**_

_**~Mega101~**_

"Muahaha! You thought you could defeat me so easily? It's going to take a lot more than some pathetic kids to do that!" Dr Doom exclaimed.

"Ok first of all, you _really_ need to work on your evil laugh man!" Nova replied.

"You think you're so funny don't you? You won't think its so funny after I lock you in here!" Dr Doom said.

"That's your plan? To lock us in here?" Spider-man asked with a confused look on his face.

"Good luck with that! Its our own helicarrier! Ava pointed out.

"Well don't be so sure about that! After I finish hacking all of your files and systems, every single thing inside this helicarrier, from a simple tv remote, to your cellphones, will become a weapon and destroy every one of you and your agents! I'll make sure that I can get to watch as your _director fury _will finally be defeated by me!" Dr Doom said as he chuckled.

"Ahhh sweet, sweet revenge." Dr Doom said with a sigh of relief.

"Revenge for what? Kicking your butt?" Nova said with a grin on his face.

"Revenge is never the answer." Iron Fist said with his fists clenched.

"Yeah, and you're crazy if you think this plan of yours is going to work!" Powerman said with a fighting position ready.

"Oh you'll see. You'll all see." Dr Doom whispered to himself.

And with that, the screen turned off.

"What are we going to do?" White Tiger asked as she turned to look at Spider-man.

"I-I don't know, it seems like he planned this one out pretty well." Spider-man said with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Dude, you're the so called 'leader'. You're not supposed to say things like that!" Nova pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry for being worried about my team! You know being a leader is pretty hard wor-

Before Spider-man could finish his sentence, everything turned back on. The lights, the computers, the TV, everything.

"Yes!" Nova shrieked.

The whole team turned to look at Nova.

"What?" Nova asked innocently.

"So if the electricity is back on, does that mean that the robots are-

and with that, the robots started moving again.

"Oh great!" Spider-man said.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you web head!" Nova said starting to glow in the air.

"C'mon guys lets finish this!" Luke said turning to look at the team.

Before anyone could say something else, Nova started shooting energy blasts at two robots, destroying both.

White Tiger started running towards a robot and jumped up in the air, landing in front of it. She started kicking and scratching it until it finally collapsed.

Powerman went up to a robot and tried to punch it, but the robot dodged his punch and shot a laser beam at him. Making him fall down. He got up quickly, picked the robot up in the air, and threw it to the wall, hitting Nova in the air.

"Whoa!" Nova screamed as he fell to the ground. "Agggh.. Nova said as he rubbed his helmet. "Hey watch where you throw those things!" He complained.

"Sorry man." Powerman said, extending his hand out to help him up. "Yeah no kidding." Nova said as he reached out to grab his hand.

Nova started glowing again as he flew back up in the air and started shooting energy balls at robots.

Spider-man shot a web at a robot with one hand, and with the other he did the same. Then, he put both hands together and smashed the two robots together.

"White Tiger kept on kicking, dodging, scratching, and punching robots.

"Man, this is too easy!" Nova exclaimed as he kept shooting energy blasts.

Just as Nova said that, the screen turned on, showing Dr Doom.

The team stopped fighting and looked up at the screen.

"Oh too easy you say? I'll make sure its not easy. Dr Doom said as he started to chuckle once more.

The screen turned off as Nova said, "Creepy much?"

"What did he mean by that?" Ava asked.

"Umm.. I'm not sure." Spider-man said as he looked around for anything unusual.

"I don't see anything weird happening." Spider-man said still looking around.

"Uhh.. guys, you might want to take a look at this." Nova said, looking straight ahead at a little door opening up, releasing more than 50 robots.

The screen turned on showing Dr Doom once more.

"Be careful what you wish for!" Dr Doom exclaimed.

The screen turned static, then after a moment, turned off.

"Oh no." Spider-man exclaimed as he saw the 50 robots coming towards them.

_**Thx for reading! Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Mega101**_


End file.
